Clinical trial to determine the effectiveness of I-131-LYM-1 as salvage therapy in eliminating or reducing detectable tumor in subjects with intermediate to high-grade non-Hodgkin's lymphoma who are refractory to current first-line or salvage chemotherapy and to evaluate the safety of systemically administered I-131-LYM-1 in terms of the incidence of adverse reactions and toxicity.